Switched Feelings
by candyflossgloss
Summary: The battle may be over, but the war has only just begun.  Friendships will be tested. Hearts will be broken. But most importantly, lives will be lost. So there is only one remaining question: who dies and who survives?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Moments to Remember **

Harry's wand dropped from his hand and clattered down onto the table. He could barely stand the sight of Voldermorts body which lay before him. The Great Hall was silent except for the sound of the Dark Lord's followers disappearing cowardly.

"Harry," Ginny whispered; terrified of his frozen state.

Harry did not react to the sound of her voice. He simply stood still, tears glistening on his bruised cheeks. Hermione touched Ginny's arm gently and she stepped away.

Harry stood for only a second longer before he started to run. He jumped down off the table and didn't stop. Voices shouted after him but all he could hear were the screams of his friends as they were killed or injured in the Battle.

It was like the battle was stuck on repeat and he couldn't get it out of his head.

Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Lavender, Collin. They were all dead. And how many others had lost their lives because of him? Dumbledore, Snape, Hedwig, Sirius, his own parents. The lists were endless.

Harry only stopped running when he made it outside, far away from anyone else. He was surrounded by rubble and the ground was littered with dead bodies. Mainly Voldermort's followers.

It wasn't long before Harry sank to the ground, tears dripping down his face. At least 100 of Voldermort's followers escaped alive; probably even more.

"Harry," Ginny said calmly as she approached Harry slowly.

When reaching the point, of where he was sitting, Ginny lowered herself to her knees and hugged Harry tightly. His arms lifted around her waist, encircling her. Ginny changed her position so she could lay her head on his shoulder.

"At least we're still alive," Ginny muttered weakly. "And it's over now. We're safe now."

Harry shook his head. "Not forever, and, right now, I wish I was dead."

"Don't say that," Ginny murmured, holding Harry closer than before.

Harry sighed and kissed the top of Ginny's head. A small smile appeared on her face, at the knowledge Harry still cared about her.

"You're the reason I didn't give up," Harry said quietly.

"Really?"

Harry nodded his head. "I saw the image of your body. You were so still… so lifeless, yet your eyes were filled with fear. I was determined to make sure I never had to see that."

Ginny turned to face Harry and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer, their lips meeting in the middle. The kiss was magical; their lips moved in perfect harmony. Harry pulled away, and lay back on the grass, Ginny rested her head on his chest.

"I miss him," Ginny muttered.

Harry didn't have to ask to know who she was talking about. Fred. Harry had never known his parents, so the loss was not nearly as bad. But Ginny had been with her brothers her entire life, and now there was a hole. Harry couldn't even begin to imagine how George must be feeling.

"I'm sorry Ginny," Harry whispered. "It's my fault."

"You have to stop blaming yourself, the boy who lived."

Harry chuckled lightly. "Is that my new name?"

Ginny nodded, giggling, and pecked Harry's lips. He smiled at her as she sat, looking down, her hair like a waterfall of fire. They would've been content to sit there all day but Ginny knew that her family needed her; especially her mother. She stayed for a few more minutes, lying in the grass with Harry, before standing up.

"I should get back," she muttered.

Harry nodded sadly, but Ginny held out her hand. Harry took it, intertwining his fingers with hers. They walked back to the castle in silence. As they approached the main doors, a voice called out, "Help me."

Harry looked around, trying to find the person of whom the voice belonged to, but all he could see were dead bodies.

"Harry," Ginny urged. "Come on."

"Didn't you hear that?" Harry asked her.

"Hear what?"

Harry shook his head. "It doesn't matter."

Harry continued to walk to the castle, but he couldn't forget the voice asking for help. It sounded so familiar, yet he couldn't think why. There was something about it that sent a shiver down Harry's spine and he knew in that instant, that even thought the battle may be over, the war had only just begun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Saying Goodbye Isn't Always Easy**

"We are gathered her today, to celebrate the life of Fred Weasley and to mourn his departure of the living," the priest said, holding a bible in his hands.

On the front row, sat each of the Weasley family, along with Fleur, Harry and Hermione. George was located in the middle (his cheeks already wet from tears.) His parents sat either side of him, followed by their other children. Harry was sat on the end of the long row of chairs, next to Hermione.

The small church was packed with many cousins, aunts and uncles. As well as members of the order and Fred's friends.

It was the third funeral Harry had attended in the past couple of weeks. The first had been for Tonks and Lupin, who had been buried together. The second had been Collin's, a quiet affair, but sad all the same.

Now was time to say goodbye to Fred. However, it may be, this day couldn't be prevented forever.

It was half way through the sermon, as George began to talk about his twin brother, Ginny burst into tears. They fell thick and fast down her fae

"I'm so sorry," she wailed as she fled her seat and run from the stuffy, over-crowded church.

Harry immediately raised to follow her but Hermione gripped his arm. "Give her some peace, she needs to mourn," Hermione said wisely.

Harry glanced wishfully towards the door of the church, but someone had already closed it. Sighing, Harry sat back down. He couldn't help but worry. The rest of the service passed in a kind of haze. Harry yearned to hold Ginny in his arms; to stroke her hair and tell her everything would be OK.

But since the day of the battle, just over three weeks ago, Harry and Ginny had barely spent any time alone. Harry was beginning to think that Ginny was purposely avoiding him. The thought of that hurt, so he pushed it to the back of his mind, telling himself he was merely over-reacting.

But that morning, as Harry and Ron were getting ready, Harry felt like his worst fears were being confirmed. Ginny dodged him and when Harry tried to walk with her to the church, she sped of and walked hand-in-hand with a boy Harry had never met.

As the people in the church, raised to their feet, ready for the burial of Fred's body, Harry stayed sitting, half lost in thoughts. It was only when Hermione kicked his shin, did he realize what was happening. He clambered to his feet and followed the Weasley family out of the church to the small cemetery.

The grave was already dug. The coffin hovered over the hole in the ground, ready to be lowered and buried forever. As everyone gathered, the coffin began to descend slowly, before being placed in the ground.

"FRED!" George screamed, clinging onto hopes this was all some sort of sick joke. "Fred!" The pain in his voice sent shivers down Harry's spine.

George fell to his knees. Tears pouring down his cheeks. Harry was surprised he had managed to hold it together until then. Bill and Charlie tugged George to his feet and held him back as the body was buried.

Percy raised his wand and flicked it at the grave stones. Etching in Fred's name and the dates of his birth and death. Underneath those, he wrote, _In loving memory of the boy who was always laughing._

A tear rolled down Hermione's cheek. Harry squeezed her hand. "It's OK," he whispered, his eyes searching for Ron.

When Harry couldn't see Ron anywhere, her presumed he had gone to find Ginny, as Harry should've done in the first place. Harry sighed as he dropped Hermione's hand. Most of the other people, who had been present at the funeral, had begun to leave; leaving the Weasley family to mourn Fred's death.

Harry decided to search the garden's for Ginny. "Ginny!" he shouted, but never received a reply.

Eventually, he found her, curled up under a willow tree. Harry approached her quietly, as not to startle her. She was singing gently. More like a hum. Harry stopped and listened for a moment. Harry could faintly remember the song. He guessed his parents had sang it to him as a baby.

"Ginny," Harry spoke softly. "Are you OK?"

Ginny raised her head from the soft, mossy ground. "Do I look OK?"

Harry sighed and sat down next to her. He began to pull out bits of grass from her hair. He turned to face her before asking, "Where do we stand? I mean… what are we?"

"Friends, right," Ginny shrugged.

Harry nodded and mumbled. "Yeah friends."

He only stayed a minute longer, before rising to his feet and walking away.

"Harry!" Ginny shouted after him. Harry turned around hopefully but Ginny merely sighed and muttered. "It doesn't matter. See you later, Harry."


End file.
